


Expectativa de vida

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Todos sus sueños comenzarían a cumplirse a partir de ahora mientras la fachada del imponente edificio militar se extendía ante su maravillada vista. Los múltiples saberes que había recogido a los largo de los último años junto al apabullante de deseo de impedir que desgracias como la suya se repitiesen, lo habían traído hasta aquí.





	Expectativa de vida

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Expectativa de vida**

 

Cuando Peter cumplió los doce años, ya había perdido a sus padres y hacía cinco meses que llevaba viviendo en aquella antigua casona en Ciudad Central. Ese día, fue el indiscutible centro de atención durante el desayuno, recibiendo los saludos y las felicitaciones de todos los presentes. Nadie había hecho preparativos para una celebración mayor ni habían habido pastel o regalos esperándolo, pero se vio gratamente complacido con la doble ración de galletas y una espumosa taza de chocolate caliente.

Esa había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños más austera que había presenciado hasta entonces. Sin embargo, a sus ojos, fue suficiente y por el resto del día se la pasó sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Y es que acostumbrarse a la rutina de esta nueva vida, bajo la cruda e insípida realidad de su desamparo, era un proceso lento y deprimente, mas comenzaba a superarlo. No porque fuera sencillo, a su corta edad, aceptar que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, si no porque así lo habrían querido  _ellos_.

El ataque a sus padres no había sido intencional, sólo un lamentable y trágico accidente. Después de todo, ellos habían sido gente honrada, paciente y agradable, nunca tuvieron un problema con alguien y siempre estaban saludando al mundo con una sonrisa.

Sus muertes no habían sido más que una horrible equivocación. Ellos no debían morir, ¡ni siquiera eran parte de los blancos principales!

La vida no era justa y Peter lo tuvo que aprender de la peor manera posible.

Atrás quedaban ahora los resquicios de su feliz vida, sepultados en los más profundo de su alma para jamás llegar a perderlos. En lo más hondo de su psique quedarían guardadas las imágenes de miles de sonrisas compartidas, abrazos amorosos, tardes de somnoliento ocio o perdidos entre hojas escritas.

Atrás quedaban las constantes anécdotas de su padre sobre antiguos próceres del país o juegos de adivinanza de su madre sobre plantas medicinales.

Ya sabiendo esto último, no resultaba tan extraño el encontrarse a Peter sumergido entre gruesos tomos de Historia o Ciencias, dejándose llevar por aquellos extensos mares de palabras que, muchas veces, su infantil mente todavía no llegaba a comprender. Cuando se volvió en  _El pobre huérfano Peter_ , se refugió con todas sus fuerzas en los conocimientos allí servidos.

Si aquella tarde alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de preguntarle qué expectativas tenía para el futuro, se habría sorprendido y hasta alarmado. Pero, en su lugar, una vez que el desayuno terminó, los adultos se olvidaron nuevamente de él y se centraron en sus tareas habituales en el orfanato.

De haberle alguien prestado un poco más de atención, en lugar de dejarlo retirarse a su rincón preferido con varios libros en los brazos, habría sabido todo lo que se proponía.

 

* * *

 

Cinco años más tarde, Peter se despedía del establecimiento que lo había acogido cuando más lo necesitó. Decirles adiós a las personas con las que había convivido no fue fácil, mas estaba listo para comenzar con su nueva y productiva vida.

Todos sus sueños comenzarían a cumplirse a partir de ahora mientras la fachada del imponente edificio militar se extendía ante su maravillada vista. Los múltiples saberes que había recogido a los largo de los último años junto al apabullante de deseo de impedir que desgracias como la suya se repitiesen, lo habían traído hasta aquí.

Hasta el día del examen para Alquimista Estatal.


End file.
